Game Droppage
by Jack Writes For Buddies
Summary: After being dropped into random games, our character must get through the puzzling challenges of the game objectives with friends and alone. And being killed in the game, means a game over. *WORKING ON TF2 RIGHT NOW*


**I is going to do a thing where I get dropped into random games. So, there may be some buddies there, or nah. :/ It'll be like... Doctor Who. One buddy may stay with me for a couple of chapters/games, I may have multiple, some may just dissipate. Now, let's start with the first game, FREAKING um... TF2, with my buddy Mattchew. I mean, Matthew. X3**

Jack  
>Dustbowl<p>

"30 SECONDS REMAIN!" that disembodied announcer from TF2 yelled. Wait... TF2? I hadn't played that game in a while... only played it when Matthew came over, or when I was bored, and only really on Xbox, due to the horrible lag I experienced I received on my Laptop. My broken laptop that is.

I looked at myself. I had a wrench in one hand, and a small little keypad in the other. I had like... yellow gloves on, with grey stripes across the fingers, and I had a yellow hard hat on, and some bits of parts scattered around me. I was in TF2...

How? I don't freaking know, ask someone other than the guy who's here. Wait... is there? I stood up, and stuffed the pieces of spare parts in a pouch I had on my utility belt. I picked up the wrench, shoved it in a holster I had, and put the little keypad thing on my utility belt, with some Velcro.

"Now," I muttered, looking around. I was in Dustbowl. Defending team. I had a shotgun, slung over my back, and a pistol in another holster. I was an engineer obviously. Great! I loved being the engineer. Would there be like, the little taunts and stuff? or... not.

"Oh, mate!" I heard a voice say. I looked over and saw a man, skinny, Australian, hat, sniper slung over his back, small machine gun in his hand, and a machete in a holster.

"Hello," I said. Now, wait, if I was in the game, couldn't only like, players, talk to me?

"Hey," he said, looking at me. He was a player... but this was like, a practice game, right?

It was, and he was the only person that could talk to me.

"Matthew?" I asked. He was the only one of my friends that played this game a TON, and loved it so much, I was pretty sure it was him.

"Yus?" he asked. It was him. It was an odd coincidence, really! I never knew that I would be stuck in a game with one of my two best buds in real life, Matthew... Seriously, I didn't... Don't be like that...

Okay, but seriously in this game, I explained the whole thing, and well he believes me. Isn't that GREAT. It is...

"10 Seconds till start!" the announcer said, in that weird voice.

"Let's go," Matthew said. He ran out of the little spawn point, and headed to the first available capture point. Yeah, he really didn't question the reason that I just popped in this game, and he was there too. I mean, how could you explain, something like, "Hey Matthew, I just got dropped in this game, and if I die once in any game, then I die in real life, isn't that just peachy?" Of course that would be followed by some insane laughter and a cuckoo clock, and Screwball flying around my face like a magical pony of insanity. Now, THAT's what I call acting.. I mean, depicting what was really going on... okay, whatever.

I ran out of the spawn points, looking at each side of me, seeing a couple of heavies running around, all of them surrounding a engineer, yelling, "Pootis Dispenser here." With the engineer just replying," Nope," over and over.

I saw a spy disguise himself as a red heavy, a medic running around, a soldier talking to some fence post, and a demo man drinking from some random bottle he found. Wow, just some NPCs acting like NPCs, but you could tell Matthew wasn't. That one sniper that was chilling in the first capture point, pointing his sniper right at the front of their spawn. I ran up to him.

"Now, Matthew," I started, panting.

"We need to win two games in total, to go to the next one, basically completing some amount of objectives to get to the next game," he said, continuing to aim his sniper at the front of their base.

"How did you?" I questioned him.

"It's like... a Pinkie Sense from MLP," he said. "It just came to me."

"I bet some guy just waltzed up to you and told you this," I replied, unimpressed.

"Actually it was," he replied to my reply, as he chuckled. "It was the demo man."

"Of course it was," I sighed.

"Now make your self useful Wanker, I wanna win this thing, and get on with it," he muttered. I sighed. He looked at me, and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Erect a dispenser?"

"Fine," I muttered. He laughed, and continued pointing his sniper at their spawn point, and finally, the doors swung open. I opened up my toolbox, and took out the little keypad thing I had. I typed in some random thing, trying to make something happen. I finally ended up at like, a main menu, with five options. Sentry, Dispenser, Teleporter entrance, Teleporter Exit, and a delete button. I saw that the delete button was faded, and didn't even pop up like the other buttons did. I guess someone just kept pressing it and pressing it till it broke. But anyway, I was next to Matthew, tinkering with all these little pieces.

He shot his sniper, as I saw that he received a kill.

"Thanks for standing there, wanker!" he taunted, doing the whole entire thing, waving like an idiot. I laughed. He glared at me. I stopped. Ah, life. I took one piece, and put it with another... Gah, this was going nowhere.

...  
>3 Minutes later<p>

"I did it!" I yelled, pointing at the small dispenser, that started building up, and started healing Matthew.

"Finally," he muttered, as he shot his sniper once more. The NPCs, didn't stand a chance against Matthew, and then all of those heavies just standing there, slowly firing like idiots. They were big brutes... Wow, this game did make you hate everyone. Heh, I guess in Animal Crossing I would be nice to everyone then, I guess? HA! That's funny.

I then looked outside of the little window, and saw a heavy chopping through all of our heavies, being supplied by a medic.

"Take those two out!" I yelled at Matthew. He shot his sniper rifle, but the bullet then just went through the heavy. The heavy was now glowing red, bright red.

"Oh shit," Matthew said, "Come on!" he said, running to the mineshaft. I followed him, and we soon ended up at the second capture point.

"Now, what?" I asked him, panting. The engineer wasn't the most physically fit character.

"Now, the NPCs, should be guarding the point for a little, fending it off for a bit. Set up a little station right here, and we'll be good," he said, pointing in a little nook, where the NPCs could be startled by a sentry gun, instead of them being able to shoot from a distance at it. I nodded, and quickly set to work. I connected this to that, that to this that to that, THAT TO THIS. GAH, BEING AN ENGINEER WASN'T AS FUN AS I EXPECTED! GOSH!

...  
>10 Minutes later...<p>

I slowly got up, and wiped the sweat from my forehead. A level 1 sentry, level 1 dispenser, and of course, a magical teleporter exit.

"The first capture point has been obtained!" the announcer yelled.

"Now go build the um... first I mean, the entrance for the teleporter," Matthew told me. I ran to our spawn, sat down and started clanking with pieces of metal. I had really had the hang of this now. This wire went with this one, this bolt went here, and I was soon down with a little teleporter entrance. I then was approached by a soldier.

"You are a maggot!" he said, as he teleported to the exit. I just sat there for a second. What if I was a maggot, what if?

...

I'm not doing this. I got up, and ran to where Matthew was. He was shooting his sniper rifle over and over, mostly missing.

"Crickey," is what he muttered every time he missed. Typical Australian Stereotype. He continued shooting, as heavies fell and scouts yelled," Oh C'mon!"

"Are you doing that?" I asked him. He shook his head, and pointed at a sentry again up on a little ledge.

"If that thing falls, we're pretty much screwed," he finished, getting shot in the arm. I heard him curse under his breath, and walk over to my little dispenser, as his health bar refilled. I looked at the sentry gun. Fully upgraded. All the little contraptions perfect. But I then saw a strange team mate walk up to it. He looked around, and took out a little zapper.

"Spy!" a medic shouted. The spy placed the zapper in place, before Matthew shot him in the head, hearing one last, GAH, from him, before he fell down on the ground, dead. Matthew let out a hearty laugh, not noticing that the sentry gun blew up in the engineer's face that was trying to destroy the zapper. Matthew then fell quiet.

"Oops?" he said, shrugging. I started running back to our spawn. Like Matthew said, it was over when that happened, and it just did. I heard Matthew's footsteps follow me, and the announcer's voice soon flew through the map.

"Objective lost!" she shouted. Out of nowhere, my weapons dropped to the ground, gone. I felt the ground. Where'd they go? WHERE? I didn't wanna die!

"C'mon!" Matthew shouted, pointing to the next objective. Now, if we were playing the game, the gates would be locked, so that afterwards, we would spawn in the back of that area, and we would have to come to the front, and be ready to take them out. Yet... here, it looked like we just ran through, and started there. A glitch, or?

I looked around, trying to maybe see some guardian angel or something. I looked up on top of the canyon. I saw a strange figure, dressed up in a brown robe, twisting a lever. I saw some blonde hair flow from the head of the person, so it was a girl, obviously. But whooooo?

I didn't know, and didn't have time. I ran inside the little mineshaft area, and the gate closed with a hard clank. I heard the screams and explosions of NPCs. I felt a little bad... but then I realized that they just respawned, and I didn't so I continued on.

I ended up inside the little spawn point with Matthew, as all of the NPCs respawned. Scared the crud out of me, to tell you the truth. Matthew took out a little like... keypad thing, different from the little thing I had to use to create my little creations. He pressed a button, and soon disappeared.

"What the?" I questioned. Then, out of nowhere, a scout appeared in front of me.

"Badda swing!" he said, swinging his baseball bat at me. I backed up from the harmful taunt, and glared at him. I found the same type of keypad in my pocket. I took it out, and saw a ton of options... Well by ton, I mean 9. Spy, Engineer, Demo Man, Scout, Soldier, Heavy, Medic, Sniper, and the Pyro. I could choose a class... but only in spawn, anywhere else, and I would fall over dead, dead forever. I selected Pyro.

...

All I could see was darkness. Nothing else... I looked around, tried to move. Couldn't. My head started hurting... if I had one. My eyes felt like they had been open for five hours straight... I couldn't really grip on reality. I was just there... in space.

But then, I saw a little white little light. I crawled to it, and fell down a hole, and into the spawn point. That was odd... I didn't want to do that again.

"C'mon!" Matthew gestured, as he ran out of the spawn point. I followed him, and we soon arrived in the front fortress little area, where the spawn point was on top of the building. We ran in, ran up the wooden stairs, and then ended up on top of the spawn point.

"Hey Matthew?" I asked him, looking around.

"Thirty seconds till mission start!" the announcer shouted.

"Yup?" he asked, looking around, swinging his bat around.

"Since I'm a pyro, could a burn this place down?" I asked him, looking around at the landscape.

"Maybe..." he muttered, looking at the wood of the structure. "May not be the best to find out." I nodded, in agreement. I took out my flamethrower, sort of ignoring Matthew's logic.

"Fifteen seconds till mission begins!" the announcer yelled. I sighed, and got in a position, standing on the little platform where the steps were to jump up, an easy way to get to the objective.

"Mission Begin!" The announcer finally shouted, as the gates to the mineshaft sprung open. Matthew jumped off of the building, and joined the NPCs with their assault on the attack on the BLU NPCs running at us. I stood at my little place I was just standing at. A BLU sniper ran up to the place I was, and started jumping up the little blocks in front of me, shooting me with a small machine gun. I then, did something as stupid as I could do. I used my flamethrower. The wood started to burn, rapidly. The sniper did engulf in flames, slowly burning to death, in panic.

"Shit," was the simply word that I cooed, as the fire erupted around me, as I wasn't burning. Just standing there. Nothing happening to me, as a pyro, cause I was a pyro, simple as that. The BLU NPCs just stood there, as the RED NPCs (my guys) ran to the final checkpoint. Wait... did I just break TF2?

I started laughing, insanely, and uncontrollably at the mayhem I had just caused. I loved it. It was a sort hate love relationship, loving the internal fire while I was in TF2, but of course in real life, fire was a plague and could kill me easily. And then I stopped laughing when I saw my friend, Matthew, burst into flames, as he ran around, in panic. I jumped off the burning building, and extinguished the flames on Matthew.

"Go get some health!" I said to Matthew, urging him to run to our base. He complied, and ran off through the other mineshaft. I stood there, in the dirt, as I saw the BLU NPCs start reacting to the scene. The control point just vanished. It wasn't there. And so... it was there time to take the last one. They shook their heads, a then started shooting me, screaming and hollering insanely. I started running, attempting to dodge every bullet that was being pelted at me...

But of course, that was almost impossible, and I kept getting hit. It didn't feel like I thought bullets would feel. I thought, bullets would just end your life, and start making you bleed uncontrollably and kill you... But in this game, the bullets were so small, that it felt like little tiny thorns piercing through my skin.

Well, in this game, I did have a health bar, and so, the magical bullets didn't feel like my life fading away. BUT WHAT'S GREAT, is that I can see that health bar, so, I didn't know when I could randomly drop down, dead, and blind. I don't know why blind, I would just be dead. Well, I wouldn't be able to ever see again, cause you know...

I'd be dead.

But that's it. Nothing really.

But let's continue to the game, well, my life, shall we?

I continued running, and took a left the second I entered the mineshaft. Then, I scaled up the upper slope, and soon arrived to a door. That wouldn't open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shrieked, trying to open the gate. I tried to force it open, but it wasn't the same size as a flamethrower, so it wasn't as easy as opening a tub of butter. And the Pyro wasn't the most physically fit one of the roster of characters.

Then, something odd happened. That person, who had the blonde hair, showed up next to me.

"In bit of a pickle, eh?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said, looking at the gate, questioning the law of the gravity that thought it would be a good idea to get a random player that was playing a pyro on the RED team to get killed. She walked up to the gate, and looked at it.

"Simple. Just lift at the soft spot," she said, looking over at me.

"Soft spot, what soft spot? What?" I questioned, confused out of my mind. She sighed. She then lifted at the lower left on the gate, and it swung upwards. She then patted my back.

"Off you go," she said. Now, what was odd was she wasn't a character from the character roster, and it was odd. It was like she just jumped in here, and made her body go into here. I really didn't get it.

"What about you?" I asked, looking at her. The door closed shut.

"I'll be fine, see ya later!" she said, as I heard footsteps run off. I then heard the screams of the NPCs, as death curdling screams came from them.

Remind me not to get on that Girl's bad side.

I jumped off the small cliff there, and ran to the control point. Matthew was there, looking around.

"You almost got me killed!" he yelled at me, swinging his bat furiously.

"Sorry!" I muttered, annoyed. I mean, it was a simple mistake...

Right?

**I'll continue this later. I just wanted to get 3,000 or so words in this first chapter. :3 The next chapter will finish up Dustbowl, and then we'll go to Hydro. :3**

**THEN! New game. :3**

**See y'all later. :3**

**Jack**


End file.
